A digital signal computer, or digital signal processor (DSP), is a special purpose computer that is designed to optimize performance for digital signal processing applications, such as, for example, Fast Fourier transforms, digital filters, image processing and speech recognition. Digital signal processor applications are typically characterized by real-time operation, high interrupt rates and intensive numeric computations. In addition, digital signal processor applications tend to be intensive in memory access operations and to require the input and output of large quantities of data. Digital signal processor architectures are typically optimized for performing such computations efficiently.
Microcontrollers, by contrast, involve the handling of data but typically do not require extensive computation. Microcontroller application programs tend to be longer than DSP programs. In order to limit the memory requirements of microcontroller application programs, it is desirable to provide a high degree of code density in such programs. Thus, architectures that are optimized for DSP computations typically do not operate efficiently as microcontrollers. Also, microcontrollers typically do not perform well as digital signal processors. Nonetheless, a particular application may require both digital signal processor and microcontroller functionality.
Digital signal processor designs may be optimized with respect to different operating parameters, such as computation speed and power consumption, depending on intended applications. Furthermore, digital signal processors may be designed for 16-bit words, 32-bit words, or other word sizes. A 32-bit architecture that achieves very high operating speed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,811 issued Sep. 21, 1999 to Garde.
Digital signal processors frequently utilize architectures wherein two or more data words are stored in each row of memory, and two or more data words are provided in parallel to the computation unit. Such architectures provide enhanced performance, because several instructions and/or operands may be accessed simultaneously.
Notwithstanding the performance levels of current digital signal processors, there is a need for further enhancements in digital signal processor performance.